


Take My Big Cock

by Perversions



Series: Shiro's Well Deserved Fuckation 2K18 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Fisting, Immobility, Implied Ass Eating, M/M, Open Ending, Open Relationships, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, SHEITH - Freeform, Sharing Shiro, Shibari, Shiro Fuckation 2K18, Shunk, Size Difference, Teasing, shirosfuckationweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: Sometimes Shiro and Keith got a little adventurous in the bed. They added in different toys, different ways of tieing each other down, different ways of fucking each other against the wall. No matter what, they always searched for a way to change things up.This time, Keith planned on giving Shiro something alotbigger than just his own cock.





	Take My Big Cock

If he wanted to move, he wouldn’t be able to. Shiro was tied up good and that was the way he liked it. He tried moving his wrists, but they were tied behind his back perfectly. One of his legs were bent and tied so that he couldn’t stretch it out. It may be a problem later, but that would be something they could work out later.

“How are you feeling, Shiro?” Keith asked. He ran a hand up Shiro’s bare thigh, his fingertips tickling the crease where his thigh met his hip, dangerously close to his cock. “Can you move?”

“No,” Shiro answered.

“Do you like it?”

_“Yes.”_

Keith chuckled. “I’m glad you like it. It took a lot of work getting all this rope for you. You’re not exactly a small guy.”

“I’ve never heard you complain about that once,” Shiro said with a grin.

“True.”

His fingers ran up his chest and toyed with the ropes across Shiro’s chest. They were connected to his wrists, making sure that he was truly immobilized. “Do you feel like taking something a little… bigger?”

Shiro groaned. His body shuddered at the thought. “What do you have in mind?”

Keith smirked at him and pressed his cheek against Shiro’s raised knee. “Remember that thing we talked about a while ago?”

His eyes widened, and his heart leaped. There was only one thought that Keith and he had discussed. It was only a passing fancy. Shiro never thought that they would go along with it. It was his own fault. Shiro chickened out, walking away before the plan could be put into action.

“Keith-”

“All you have to do is say ‘no’, Shiro,” Keith reminded him. “Say no and I’ll send him away. I’ll take care of you tonight if you don’t want him.”

Shiro closed his eyes and chewed on the inside of his cheek. If he didn’t take the chance now, he might never get the chance again. It could always happen again if Keith planned things out properly. What did he have to lose? What happened in the room remained in the room. No one else would have to now.

“Okay…” Shiro answered quietly. He licked his lips and nodded his head. “Okay. I-I want something bigger tonight…”

Keith grinned. He reached out and stroked Shiro’s cheek with the back of his hand. “I’ll go fetch him for you, then.”

Shiro nodded and watched Keith leave the room. He wouldn’t be gone for more than a couple of minutes. If this was discussed prior to Shiro being tied up, then the one in question was waiting patiently nearby. All he was doing was sitting by and waiting for Keith to give him the word.

Shiro’s heart jumped when Keith returned, Hunk following him.

In any other situation, Shiro would have been embarrassed for someone other than Keith to see him like this. He would have felt exposed with how he was tied up and naked. Instead, Shiro felt his cock jump to life, twitching against his hip. It wouldn’t have surprised him if his cock was already soaking wet.

“H-hey, Shiro,” Hunk quietly said. He looked everywhere but at him.

“Hunk…”

Keith chuckled, looking back and forth between them. “I’ll leave you two to play. You know the rules, right, Hunk?”

“I remember what you told me, Keith,” Hunk assured. He looked Keith in the eye when he said this. Shiro wondered how long they had been talking about this.

“Good boy.” Keith raised a hand and patted Hunk’s cheek. “Have fun and be gentle with him. Or don’t. Shiro’s been waiting for this for a long time.”

Shiro squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face in the mattress. He waited for the door to close before opening his eyes again. Hunk was waiting patiently at the foot of the bed, rubbing the top of his own thighs. Every time he looked at Shiro, he looked away, feeling embarrassed.

“I’m… sorry, this is so awkward…” Shiro muttered.

Hunk shook his head. “It’s not really awkward. I guess I’m just… shy.”

Shiro was the one that was naked and tied up, but Hunk was the shy one. Well, that was always a charm that was endearing about him. “There’s honestly nothing to be shy about.” He wiggled a little bit, showing that there wasn’t much room for him to move. “I’m at your mercy. I can’t do anything but talk.”

Hunk dared to walk closer. He ran a hand up Shiro’s calf, flinching when he shuddered under his touch. “Is it uncomfortable?”

“It will be in a couple of hours.” Shiro would have crawled over to him if he had the mobility. “Which is why you should probably get to it, hm?”

He half expected Hunk to step back and leave the room. This was a task that involved him taking control and, according to Keith, that wasn’t something that he did often. Hunk surprised him, though, when he stepped back and started shedding his clothes. He worked quickly to peel them off, exposing dark skin to Shiro’s hungry eyes.

Too long had Shiro been waiting for something like this. He needed to remember to thank Keith for taking the matter into his own hands. If he hadn’t, then Hunk would be in the room right now, ready to fuck Shiro with his cock.

And what a cock it _was._

Shiro licked his lips when he had finally seen Hunk’s cock. He knew that it was big from quick glances in the community shower room. It would have never been drawn to his attention if Lance had never said anything. What started off as a lewd comment about how Hunk had a monster cock turned Shiro into a peeping tom.

With all his might he tried not to look, but he couldn’t help him. And once Shiro saw Hunk’s cock, he knew he wanted a taste of it. He expressed so to Keith which had led them to talk which had led them to this.

Maybe Shiro should be thanking Lance for bringing it to his attention.

“You look like you’re in a trance,” Hunk said, breaking him from his thoughts. He stroked his fat cock and Shiro bit his own lip. “See something you like?”

Shiro groaned and tossed his head. “Keith said that you would be a tease…”

Hunk was by his head in seconds, his fingers buried in Shiro’s hair. Shiro wouldn’t vocally say that it turned him on to have Hunk be rough with him. He was sure his cock was doing a good job at giving him away. It twitched when Hunk gave his hair a tug and he could feel the slow ooze of precum leaking from his cock and along the ropes.

“What else did he say?” Hunk asked his voice nearly a growl.

Shiro licked his lips. He diverted his attention from Hunk’s cock to his eyes. “He also said that he didn’t think I could take your cock in my mouth.”

With a grin, Hunk pressed forward. He rubbed his cock along the seam of Shiro’s lips. “Do you want to prove him wrong?”

Shiro’s response was to open his mouth wide and run his tongue along the head of Hunk’s cock. A muffled moan escaped him as Hunk pushed further in, filling up his mouth until he reached the back of his throat. Shiro shuddered when Hunk moaned and thrust his hips against his face.

“It looks like you _can_ take my cock pretty well,” Hunk muttered. Shiro moaned around his cock and he pulled out and thrust back in hard. “Is that alright? Are you okay?”

Shiro pulled off his cock with a wet sound. He licked his lips and looked up at Hunk with hazy eyes. “I’m fine. Keep fucking my mouth like that.”

Hunk eagerly obliged, shoving his cock past Shiro’s teeth. He hit the back of his throat and Shiro made sure to moan around him. With every thrust in his mouth, Shiro was learning more and more about what Hunk liked. If he used his teeth in just the right way, Hunk would moan and buck harder until his mouth was stuffed full. Sometimes he would like to pull out just enough so that the head of his cock was licked and tease. It wasn’t long before Hunk was back to thrusting into Shiro’s mouth.

“Your mouth feels so good,” Hunk muttered. He fucked into Shiro’s mouth faster, digging thick fingers into the back of his skull. “Keith’s kept you all to himself for too long… I knew your mouth was filthy and eager to take any cock into it.”

Shiro’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as Hunk talked. He never expected him to be into dirty talk, but _fuck_ Shiro was glad he was. Every word uttered had his cock leaking and growing harder by the second. He loved the gruff sound of his voice and how desperate his body moved to get his cock further into Shiro’s mouth.

A hunger filled Shiro to have Hunk’s cock in his ass now. Tasting it was well enough, but he wanted it splitting him open and fucking him hard. Hunk could move him around in any way he wanted. Right now, Shiro was nothing but a fuck toy for him to use however he wanted.

With difficulty, Shiro pulled off Hunk’s cock and gasped for air. “Fuck me…” he said, his voice rasping. _“Fuck_ me, Hunk…”

A shudder wracked Hunk’s body. He stepped away and grabbed the lube that Keith had dropped near Shiro’s head. He crawled onto the bed and flipped him until he was face down on the bed. The position was difficult thanks to his tied-up leg, but they made it work.

Hunk gripped his ass-cheeks and spread them open. He groaned at the slickness he saw there, earlier play that Keith had done with him. He pressed his thumb against Shiro’s rim and rubbed it hard. “Keith prepared you good, didn’t he?”

Shiro groaned and pressed his forehead against the sheets. “He did, but it’s not enough for you.” He struggled to meet Hunk’s eye over his shoulder. “I can’t wait any longer. Please, please, _please…”_

He released his ass and popped open the lube. Hunk warmed the slick liquid between his fingers. No moment was wasted as he pushed a finger into Shiro’s ass, groaning from the tightness he felt. Shiro tried to buck his hips against Hunk’s hand, but it was hard with how he was tied up. He would have loved to ride Hunk’s fingers until he was coming.

There was always another time.

A second finger quickly joined the first and it wasn’t long before Hunk pushed a third finger into him. Shiro groaned and wiggled his hips. He wondered what it would feel like to have Hunk’s entire fist in his ass. Hunk’s hands were _big,_ and it would take more lube to make it happen. But Shiro _wanted_ it so badly.

“H-Hunk…” he muttered. Shiro moaned and wiggled even more.

“What do you want, Shiro?” Hunk asked. “You have to tell me what you want.”

Shiro shuddered. Keith must have given him a crash course on how to tease him. He licked his lips and looked back at Hunk. “Fist… fist me…”

He could feel how Hunk’s fingers stalled in his ass. They were in the middle of curling, inches away from his prostate. “Are you sure…? Can you even handle that?”

“There’s only one way to find out.” Shiro hoped that Hunk wouldn’t deny him this request. If he was going to be tied up and used as a cock sleeve, he at least wanted to be given this.

Hunk inhaled deeply and removed his fingers. “Okay. But if Keith comes to me and asks why I destroyed your ass, I’m going to tell him that you put me under a spell.”

Shiro chuckled. “I’ll take full responsibility. Now, come _on…”_

Another deep breath escaped Hunk and the sound of the lube bottle being squeezed reached Shiro’s ears.

His heart hammered in his chest as he felt Hunk’s three fingers pushed into him again. Shiro relaxed around them and willed himself to stay that way. Hunk curled his fingers and stretched them out. Every stroke to his walls had Shiro’s mind reeling. Hunk’s pinky finger teased at his hole before finally slipping in.

The stretch was _tight_. Shiro whispered for Hunk to wait before moving his fingers again. He took deep breaths and wiggled his hips to adjust to the stretch. Hunk cooed to him softly, running a hand up and down his thigh. He only moved his fingers when Shiro gave him a sign that he was alright.

“You’re really tight back here,” Hunk muttered. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on the swell of Shiro’s ass. “Not even Keith’s Galra cock can stretch you wide enough, huh? How long have you been hungry for it? For a cock that’s big enough to split you wide open until you’re gaping?”

Shiro’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. If Hunk continued to talk like this then he really wouldn’t last. It was bad enough that he couldn’t roll his hips and grind his cock against the bed. His cock was aching hard and desperate for some kind of release. Hunk’s fingers were just teasing his swollen prostate, keeping the pressure just out of reach.

“Too long…” Shiro gasped out. He buried his face in the sheets. They couldn’t go on like this. Shiro was losing his mind. “Hunk! Please, just… just fuck me already!”

Hunk gave his neck a harsh bite, chuckling with how Shiro screamed out. “Who am I to deny our leader?”

Shiro’s eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head. Hunk leaned over his body, the tip of his cock nudging against his hole. It was just a tease, a sample of what he was going to get in just a couple of moments. He pressed forward a little more, the tip slipping inside and Shiro keened. Tossing his head back, Shiro pressed the back of his head against Hunk’s shoulder. Hunk kissed along his neck and licked the shell of his ear.

“Do you like that?” Hunk asked. “Maybe this should be all that I give you. I don’t think you could handle the rest of my cock.”

That was _not_ happening. Shiro didn’t come this far just to get the tip of Hunk’s dick. He was going to be fucked and he was going to be fucked _hard._

“Don’t stop,” Shiro ordered. “Don’t you _dare_ stop until your cock is completely in me.” If he could, he would have reached back and gripped Hunk’s hair. Keith had tied him up good and it didn’t help that Hunk’s weight was pushing down on his tied arms.

And Shiro _loved_ it.

“Take a deep breath, cause here it comes.”

Shiro’s jaw dropped open as Hunk slid further into him. He was stretched so wide and filled to the brim. It was a pleasant feeling and he bucked back against his hips. Well, he _tried_ to do it. Shiro could still hardly move, even less with Hunk’s weight pleasantly pressing against him. Hunk was everywhere, inside and out and Shiro loved it so much.

“F-fuck, Hunk…” Shiro gasped out. He nearly choked on his breath. “I can’t believe this is really happening…”

“You’re so _tight,”_ Hunk said through gritted teeth. “Even with Keith’s cock you’re still this tight and it’s _great.”_

Shiro chuckled. “Don’t let it go to waste, then.” He squirmed beneath Hunk. “Hurry up and _fuck_ me.”

Hunk groaned and reared back. His hands gripped Shiro’s hips and fucked into him _hard._ Every thrust inside his loose body had him moving further and further up the bed, but Hunk pulled him back down by his hips.

 _Fuck,_ this felt so good. Shiro’s body rippled with every deep thrust into him. His cock rubbed harshly against the sheets, but it burned so _good._ He wanted to feel it rougher. What he wanted was for Hunk to bruise him so badly that Keith would need to stare at them for _days._ Shiro wanted Keith to see how hard Hunk had fucked him with more than just a simple limp.

Shiro _needed_ it to happen.

Hunk’s name fell from his lips like a chant, a plea he would give to a deity he worshipped. Hunk leaned forward and breathed into his hair. Dirty words had Shiro shuddered, each one enforced with a hard thrust. Every nerve ending felt like it was on fire and Shiro found it difficult to breathe.

Hunk’s hand roamed up and down his body, fingers teasing along where the rope dug into his skin. “You look beautiful like this…” His voice sounded broken and he was out of breath. It sounded _deep,_ though, and Shiro’s eyes rolled back into his head. “Keith didn’t tell me that he was dressing you up like this.”

Shiro whimpered when Hunk reared back, removing his weight from him. Heavy hands gripped his ass cheeks and spread him open. It sent a shudder up his spine, wondering what Hunk was thinking as he watched his cock move in and out of him. Shiro felt wet back there, wetter than he ever was for Keith.

“You’re so filthy back here. Maybe I shouldn’t give you back to Keith.” Hunk groaned when Shiro clenched hard around him. He leaned forward again, heavy hands on either side of Shiro’s head. His teeth found Shiro’s teeth and bit down _hard._ “You’d like that, right? You’d be okay with me keeping you all to myself, fucking you in front of him?”

 _Fuck_ Shiro would enjoy that. His cock leaked as he imagined Hunk’s hands on his hips, moving him up and down his cock with his legs spread wide. The idea of Keith sitting across the room with his hand stroking his cock had Shiro drooling. If they managed to pull that off, he would be a happy camper. But he knew better than to doubt Keith.

The moment he told the idea to Keith, Shiro knew that he would make it happen. Anything to satisfy his slut of a boyfriend.

“Fuck, Hunk… _Fuck!”_

The coil in Shiro’s gut was red hot and growing tighter and tighter. His upcoming orgasm was going to be _big_ and he knew that it would run through his entire body. Hunk fucked him closer and closer to the edge, and Shiro could feel his body tighten like a bowstring. A fire consumed him, and he would be burned to a crisp in a matter of moments.

Hunk changed his angle, brushing over his swollen prostate and forcing a cry out from his aching throat. It was all he needed. Shiro buried his face in the sheets as he cummed, soaking the sheets and staining his chest. Hunk fucked him through it, getting rougher and rougher the closer he got to cumming himself. He filled Shiro with a white heat with a vicious growl and it felt so _good._

Nothing could stop the shaking in Shiro’s body as he came down from his high. He could feel Hunk softening within him, but they seemed content to be joined together. Hunk peppered the back of Shiro’s neck with kisses. His chest heaved with every heavy breath he took in and let out. It seemed that Hunk had fucked out all the energy that had been building up inside him.

Shiro was glad that he was the one to help him with it.

“That was…” Hunk said. His voice sounded rough and raspy. “That was amazing…”

He hummed, nudging Hunk’s chin with his head. “It really was… Think you can help me out of this? I’m starting to get a little sore in my arms.”

Hunk moved off him, slipping out of his body with a whimper. Shiro could feel his cum oozing out of him. It would take hours for it to leave his body. Part of him hoped that Keith would be horny enough to eat it out of him. When he saw the bruises that Hunk had left on his body, he just might.

Soon, Shiro was free, resting against Hunk’s chest while he rubbed at his sore wrists. Hunk held him close with an arm wrapped around his chest. He whispered adoring words into Shiro’s ear, kissing up and down his neck and shoulders. If he complained about his arm or leg being sore, Hunk would rub it until the feeling passed. The only thing that would have made this better was if they were in the tub.

Keith slipped into the room, a warm smile on his face. He reached the bed and placed his hands on his hips. The way he looked made it seem like he wanted to admonish them, but his eyes gave it away. He was too in love with the scene on the bed.

“You two look comfortable,” he commented.

“I’m not moving,” Shiro retorted. “I’m too comfortable and _sore_ to want to be moved.”

“We can’t keep Hunk forever.”

Hunk laughed. “I don’t have anywhere else to be right now.”

“See?” Shiro grinned proudly, pressing the back of his head against Hunk’s shoulder. “Like I said, I’m not moving.”

Keith rolled his eyes. He didn’t look upset about Shiro’s decision. “Then what am I supposed to do until you’re ready?”

Before Shiro could give him a smart answer, Hunk took the initiative. He grabbed Shiro’s thighs and spread his legs wide. His hole was still clenching, Hunk’s cum slipping out of him in a slow trickle. There was so much in him and it was clear that it wouldn’t leave his body for some time.

Keith groaned at the sight, tilting his head up to the ceiling. “You guys are killing me…”

That didn’t stop him from ripping off his jacket and climbing onto the bed, burying his face between Shiro’s cheeks to lick his hole.

**Author's Note:**

> i had to slip in some shunk into this. keith totally ate shiro out and then they both fucked him again. #sizequeenshiro2k18.
> 
> come check me out on [twitter](https://twitter.com/perversionsao3/) and talk dirty to me on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/perversions).


End file.
